Information handling devices come in a variety of forms including for example laptop computers, slate/tablet computers, smart phones, and the like. Tablet computers and laptop computers are different on many levels. Tablet or slate computers are generally smaller and more lightweight than laptop computers, often consisting only of a single component. Tablet computers integrate the display with the typical lower base portion of a laptop/clamshell computer, usually lack a physical keyboard, and often utilize a touch screen as an input device.
In addition to structural differences, tablet and laptop computers also differ with respect to their internal software and hardware configurations. The typical laptop computer form factor houses a Win-Tel platform, comprised of an Intel x86 compatible processor and is capable of running a Microsoft WINDOWS operating system, such as WINDOWS 7 operating system. In comparison, tablet computers include a light weight platform and are most likely to run on lower powered processors and lighter weight operating systems specially designed for smaller devices. The lighter weight operating systems are often referred to as mobile operating systems, and are optimized for touch and content consumption instead of running large applications, such as the full version of the Microsoft WORD document processing application. A popular example of a mobile operating system is the ANDROID operating system, which has been used as the operating system for mobile devices such as smartphones, netbooks, and tablet computers. A prominent processor family for these smaller mobile devices, such as a tablet computer, is the ARM series of processors, such as the SNAPDRAGON BY QUALCOMM CPU. WINDOWS 7 is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. ANDROID is a registered trademark of Google Incorporated in the United States and/or other countries. SNAPDRAGON BY QUALCOMM is a registered trademark of Qualcomm Incorporated in the United States and/or other countries.